1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to service providing apparatuses such as printers that provide digital processing services using wireless communication, and particularly relates to service providing apparatuses and the like that are capable of easily making configurations that enable wireless communication.
2. Related Art
Thus far, apparatuses such as printers, projectors, hard disk systems, and so on that provide digital processing services have been used by personal computers and the like through wired/wireless communication.
When using wireless communication in such a case, it is necessary to perform configuration operations for the wireless communication on each apparatus, and because these operations require specialized knowledge to perform, there have been difficult aspects for general users.
Accordingly, JP-A-2008-90561 proposes a device that facilitates communication connection operations between a computer and an image projecting apparatus, and discloses a USB device in which a wireless communication unit is provided in a USB memory. In this proposal, wireless configuration information that has been written into the device from the image projecting apparatus is first loaded into the computer, and wireless communication is enabled by the computer transmitting the loaded wireless configuration information to the device.
However, in JP-A-2008-90561, the device that acts as the intermediary for the communication between the computer and the image projecting apparatus is a complex device in which a wireless communication unit is combined with a memory, and thus it is necessary to have the device prepared as a dedicated apparatus for implementing the communication according to the stated proposal. Furthermore, because predetermined processes are executed on the device by the computer and the image projecting apparatus, it is necessary to make special preparations for both of those apparatuses as well. Accordingly, in terms of the device environment, it cannot be said that the preparations required for carrying out the stated wireless communication are simple. Moreover, it is also necessary to carry out processing in both the image projecting apparatus and the computer during the configuration operations for wireless communication, and thus issues with respect to simplicity remain.